


Eleven Five

by Skipp



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipp/pseuds/Skipp
Summary: Tall boyfriends on a lazy Sunday afternoon.





	Eleven Five

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday gift for Brittany ♥
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
> All mistakes are mine, all characters appearing in these works are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The situations, the dialogs and other relations are all fictional. The characters have their own personalities and choices that are not those of the real people. 
> 
> Do not post any of my works published here or elsewhere without my explicit permission.

“Bring me a cuppa too, would ya?” Mark asked, looking up from his book on an unexpected lazy Saturday afternoon. He stretched his back and sunk back into the soft cushions on their large couch.

“Right,” answered Matt and went to the kitchen to make tea. They both agreed to tone down the coffee consumption, at least on the weekends.

“I brought M&M’s too,” Matt put down the yellow sack on the table.

“Thank you,” Mark took the steaming cup out of Matt’s hands and smiled, almost shyly. Matt thought about the first time his heart picked up pace watching Mark’s long fingers, now circling around the porcelain, bringing it up to his lips.

“This is so nice,” Mark whispered as Matt sat back down, arranging the quilt over their feet, cuddling into the warm space between him and the pillows.

A lot of Matt’s previous relationships were based on similarity, sex, romance, … they nurtured what Matt wanted to have at certain points. But the level of affinity he felt with Mark was something new, something extra Matt would never expect to find. At the beginning Matt freaked out how easily he let another person invade his personal space and mind, crushing it like a comet, like they were always hanging out, borrowing tooth brushes and writing music together. For the first time in his life he felt utterly complete.

Nudging Matt’s right leg with his foot, Mark raised an eyebrow.

“You’re thinking about The Advocate interview again?”

Matt only shook his head in response. Mark kissed him soft and slow, slipped an arm around Matt’s waist and leaned against him.

A while later, when they both were breathing hard and Mark’s ears were a happy pink, Matt licked and kissed the sweat off his cheekbones, giggling, high on the afterglow.

“Really?” Mark pretended to be offended, but tucked his face in against Matt’s shoulder and looped a hand tightly across his back.

“I’m so glad that I have you— that we found each other, after all,” Matt breathed softly into Mark’s disheveled hair, smile hovering around the edges of his mouth.

Everything good in life needs it’s time.


End file.
